1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of detecting and determining the risks of aerodynes colliding with relief obstacles, in particular during the flight stages at which the aerodyne is at a low altitude, i.e. prior to landing and after take-off.
It applies notably, though not exclusively, to middle- and long-distance air transportation and to landing strips surrounded by hilly relief.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, numerous air crashes have occurred due to the presence of mountains or hills near landing strips or during flight at low altitudes.
Moreover, most medium- and long-distance transport aerodynes are deemed to be equipped with an ADS (Automatic Dependent Surveillance) system whose role it is to combine the data relating to position, speed and route provided by the navigational instruments, to associate them with the information identifying the aerodyne, and to periodically transmit these data via Hertzian waves in the form of messages towards an air surveillance station situated on the ground within radioelectric range.